


Seduce Me

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车站街文学风流大学教授Pep×站街Kun
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Sergio Agüero
Kudos: 7





	Seduce Me

1.

Kun踌躇了半天，还是把巧克力放回货架，只拿了一盒安全套去结账。

回到出租屋里Kun翻出一包泡面泡了，大口吃起来。老旧的电视机里播着时下最火的言情剧，Kun时不时停下来入迷地看着。

吃完饭又翻来覆去在床上躺了一会儿，Kun用手机放起了绿洲乐队的歌儿，爬起来翻出了速写本，托着腮照着一本绘画入门书一笔一笔画起来，时不时跟着音乐哼两句。Kun其实不懂英语，有样学样地哼着不清不楚的单词，倒也兴高采烈。

天色才稍稍暗下来，Kun便合上本子站起身来，把新买的安quan套塞进裤袋里。

“祝我好运。”Kun照了照镜子，给自己打了个气。

下了一周的雨，好不容易晴天了，昨天一晚上只接了一个警察，办完事还不给钱，Kun也没敢讨，还倒搭了两个套，晦气得要命。再这么下去泡面都吃不起了。

2.

这条街离大学很近。经常有大学生来寻欢。

对他们这行来说，大学生是非常不错的客户——大多青涩干净，人也斯文些。

遗憾的是，Kun才刚过了19岁生日，加上个子不高，圆溜溜的大眼睛眨巴眨巴透着无辜和稚气，和巷子里高挑性感的同行们比起来，对于大学生们实在没什么吸引力。对他感兴趣的大多是些变态老男人。

但Kun总是很乐观，一边哼着发音并不标准的“So Sally can wait~~”，一边晃着肩膀寻觅着潜在客户。

这个年纪，本来Kun也应该在大学里。但是Kun似乎从来没想过这个问题。Kun出生在贫民窟，上有姐姐下有弟妹，小学毕业就跟着父亲在面包房里学徒。对于Kun来说，面包房的工作最大的优点就是可以偷吃一点巧克力。

闲下来时Kun喜欢坐在面包房的角落里看电视。电视里的花花世界总是那么吸引人。

“你说那些都是真的吗？”Kun有时候会指着电视问爸爸。

“别做梦了，赶快把面粉扛过来。”爸爸总是会翻个白眼。

直到有一天，一辆路过的车停在面包房前，车主吹了个口哨招呼他拿个面包给自己。

“先生，您要的面包。”Kun兴奋地打量着这辆挂着大城市车牌的车。

“想坐上来吗？”车主挥挥手。

Kun毫不犹豫地跳上了副驾驶。

15岁，Kun想都没想跳上了一辆顺风车来到了电视剧里的大都市。

3.

Pep有个绰号叫“疯子教授”。

表面上看，作为曾经全学院最年轻的教授，教授美术史的Pep高挑瘦削的身材上总是套着合体的风衣，一双桃花眼时不时飞个wink——即使现在奔四的他已经谢顶成了一个光头，还是那么迷人，温柔起来没人招架得住，和“疯”一毛钱也不沾边。

事实上Pep在专业上对于自己和学生严苛得令整个学院闻风丧胆，在讲台上时而大喊大叫暴跳如雷，时而动情流泪，时而静默微笑。

这些让Pep成为一个充满争议又迷人的男人——当然了，搞艺术的总是被允许争议，我们甚至津津乐道于此，不是吗？

说起Pep的“争议”，可能还包括他此时此刻刚刚走出的高级会所。

但在这间会所里，所有人对他的评价都毫无争议：风流英俊又出手大方，虽然口味挑剔却也没有什么太过分变态的癖好。这里所有人都渴望被选中和Pep春风一度。

4.

Pep喝了点酒，没开车，就顶着夏天的夜风漫无目的地走着。

意识到自己越走越偏时，他抬头打量了一下四周。昏暗的斜街上稀稀拉拉站着些搔首弄姿的人。

Pep了然地耸耸肩调头往回走——他虽风流，倒也不至于有兴趣来这种低级地方寻欢。

“嘿，先生。”路灯下有个身影叫住他，糯糯的少年音倒是好听。

Pep扭头看过来。

“嘿，先生，需要服务吗？”Kun快步走过来，熟练地黏进眼前这个“老男人”怀里，手按到对方裆下，踮脚把头蹭在对方脖颈间，暧昧地吹着气。

Pep毫不客气地一把推开他，借着路灯上下打量了一眼对方：蜜色的皮肤，一张少年脸，瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，咬着下唇冲他讨好地笑着，像个狡黠又呆萌的小动物。

“先生，我很便宜的，200块！什么都干！”Kun并不气馁地推销着自己。

“是吗？”Pep鬼使神差地收回了已经跨出的脚。

“真的！”Kun一脸真诚，小鸡啄米式地点头，让Pep忍不住翘起嘴角。

Kun得到了鼓励似的，拉起Pep的手腕指了指后面的楼：“我就住在后面，三分钟就走到。”

“就在这儿。”Pep盯着Kun，一字一顿。Kun看着眼前这个西装革履派头十足的男人愣了一下，马上又挂起乖巧的笑容，跟着Pep走到拐角的阴影里。

5.

Kun熟练地解开Pep的腰带，拉下裤子，便跪下舔弄起Pep的分身。Pep舒服地哼了一声，手插在Kun的头发里，用力又按了按。

Kun喉咙里呜咽了两声，鼓着腮帮子努力吞吐着，抬头小心地观察着Pep的表情。圆溜溜的眼睛，像个探究的小动物。

“起来。”Pep哑着嗓子命令。

Kun站起身来，轻车熟路里掏出一包安全套给Pep已经硬挺的分/身套上。然后自觉地拉下裤子，背过身扶着墙抬起了屁股。

Pep掐了掐Kun的臀肉，Kun闷哼了两声，身子抖了抖。Pep扬起了嘴角，向手指上吐了两口吐沫，探进了Kun的体内。

草草扩张了几下，Pep遍迫不及待地挺身送进了Kun体内。

“嘶——”两人同时叫了出来。Pep缓了一下，大力顶/弄起来，Kun配合地摇着腰叫起来。Pep突然停下，Kun迷惑又探究地转头过来看着Pep，脸上带着潮红，湿漉漉的眼睛眨巴着。

“这太可笑了，我居然觉得一个站街男妓清纯可爱。”Pep嘀咕着：“但是上帝啊，你看他这副模样，活像第一次挨操。”

Pep抓紧Kun的腰，再次用力顶了进去，手绕到前面大力揉捏着Kun的乳头。Kun趴在墙上，带着哭腔呻吟着。

街上有车鸣着笛呼啸而过，Pep一哆嗦射了出来。把扯下的安全套在Kun的嘴角蹭了蹭。Kun乖巧地伸舌头舔了舔。Pep的欲火腾地又冒了上来，低头把舌头塞进了Kun的嘴里狠狠地吻起来。

Pep心情颇好地看着Kun把内裤提上，从钱包里掏出一打钞票塞进了Kun的内裤，然后转身离去。他从来不知道，原来野战这么有意思。

6.

Pep最近总忍不住回味那个偶然的晚上，那条他不屑一顾的街上，能打到会所里从来没有的新鲜野味。

终于，在周末的晚上，他忍不住再次走到了那条街上。

街上时不时有搔首弄姿的男/妓贴过来招揽，Pep皱着眉推开，一路寻觅着。他想找人问问，但又想起自己对那个男孩根本一无所知。

走遍了整条街，Pep终于借着昏暗的路灯看到Kun拉着裤子从路边的一辆车里钻出来，一边走一边系着腰带，后面跟着一个一脸餍足的男人，男人最后又捏了捏Kun的屁股，坐上驾驶位开着车扬长而去。

Pep觉得自己有点莫名其妙，但是他真的有点生气。他明知道那个男孩只是个万人操的站街男妓，却忍不住觉得他是个只被自己操过的清纯男孩儿。

“嘿！”Pep喊了一声。Kun扭头看到他，机灵地小跑过来：“先生？”

看得出Kun还记得他，Pep的心情好了一点，但仍忍不住嫌弃地皱着眉头：“你，住的地方——能洗澡吗？”

Kun愣了一下，随即大力点头：“能能能！”

“走吧。”Pep用鼻子哼出这句。

7.

Kun就住在街后面的居民楼里，Pep皱着眉头跟在他身后穿过逼仄的楼梯间。

Kun打开门把Pep让进来：“先生，您先坐。我这就去洗澡，很快就好。”

Pep点点头，Kun利落地冲进了卫生间。

Pep在房子里打量了一圈：房子很小，只有一间屋和一个卫生间。房间里东西不多，稍微有点乱，倒还干净。

卫生间的门虚掩着，流水声哗哗地传出来。Pep用一根手指轻轻地推了下门。门慢悠悠地旋开，Kun赤裸着站在花洒下，愣愣地抬起头。

Pep走进去，伸手抓住了Kun的分身慢慢撸动着。头顶的水流下来，Pep的白衬衣很快湿透了贴在身上，Kun伸手揽住了Pep的脖子，呼吸越来越急促。

Pep关上水龙头，抬手抱起湿漉漉的Kun，两步跨出卫生间，把Kun扔在了床上。Kun在床上打了个滚，眼睛眨巴眨巴地盯着Pep。

Pep扯掉衣裤，欺身压了上来。

“宝贝儿。”Pep轻声呢喃着，鼻尖顶着Kun的鼻尖，长长的睫毛刷过Kun的眼睛，撅起唇冲Kun轻轻地吹着气。

Kun喉结滚动着，向下咽了咽口水。Pep满意地笑起来，伸出舌尖舔了舔Kun的喉结。

“先……先生……”Kun结结巴巴地喊了一声，忍不住扭动了几下。

“喜欢我吗？”Pep半支起身子，用指尖挑弄着Kun的乳头，眼睛一动不动地盯着Kun的眼睛。

“他可真好看。”Kun心猿意马地想着，忽觉胸口一痛，回过神来低头看到Pep正低头用牙啃噬着自己的乳头。

“我问你话呢。”Pep慢悠悠地抬起头，吻了吻Kun的唇。

“什……什么？”Kun涨红着脸。

“喜欢我吗？”Pep笑着，温柔地抚着Kun的脸颊。

“喜欢。”Kun迷迷糊糊地应着。

“真乖。”Pep满意地又啄了啄Kun的唇，伸手摸过床头上的安全套。

8.

Kun不知道自己究竟被翻来覆去操了多少遍，只记得对方那双温柔的桃花眼深情地盯着自己，一遍遍吹着气在耳边呢喃地叫他“宝贝儿，你是我的。”

“是的，我是你的。”Kun无意识地接着。

Pep总是很开心听到这句话，更加大力地/顶/弄起来：“叫我Pep。”

“Pep先生…”Kun顺从地叫着，尾音颤抖着。

“老公，你应该叫Pep老公。”Pep一边抽送，一边/撸/动着Kun的分身，舌头在Kun的耳朵里舔弄着，一个字一个字慢悠悠送进Kun的耳朵里。

Kun颤抖着射了出来，大声叫着“Pep！老公！”

“宝贝儿。”Pep满意地吻了吻Kun的眼睛。

Pep醒过来的时候，阳光已经透过窗帘刺进来。Pep眯着眼睛愣了一会儿，爬起来打量着房间里的一切。

地上丢着好几个套子昭示着昨晚的荒唐，身边的男孩儿还在睡梦中，嘴角却翘着。Pep也扬起嘴角，从门口拿起一件Kun的睡袍套上，把自己昨晚扔在地上还湿着的衣服挂到了阳台，然后给自己找了个杯子倒了杯水喝。

回身看到桌上扔着一个速写本，Pep拿起来，看到封面上写着“Kun”。翻开里面Pep噗嗤笑出声，笔触大多生涩幼稚，画的内容也五花八门，不过到还算有点灵气。

放下本子，Pep又拿起桌上一个糖果盒，里面整整齐齐放着一叠巧克力包装纸。桌角扔着一个BV的旧钱包，Pep有点意外，拿起来看看里面空空如也。

9.

Kun醒过来，撑着腰坐起来，头发乱乱的，看着Pep张了张嘴，最终没发出声音。

“醒了？Kun？”Pep挑了挑眉毛走过来，身上不合身的睡袍将将遮住屁股，敞着胸口，颇为色气。

“你怎么知道我叫Kun？”Kun好奇地歪歪头。

“我什么都知道，”Pep笑着坐下揽他在怀里：“信吗？”

“信。”Kun点点头。

Pep大笑起来：“喜欢吃巧克力？”

“嗯！”Kun激动地大力点头。

Pep又指着那只钱包：“不是你的吧？” 

“这你也知道？”Kun瞪着眼睛，本来就又大又圆的眼睛像个小铜铃。

“别人落下的？”Pep挑挑眉。

"以前一个傻逼男朋友的。他居然脚踏三只船！我就偷了他的钱包跑了！钱花光了，只剩钱包了。"Kun气呼呼地撅着嘴。

Pep在他撅着的嘴上轻轻吻了吻，忽然换了话题：“还记得该叫我什么吗？”

“Pep？”Kun小声试探着。

“这么快就忘了？”Pep挑着眉，吻了吻Kun的耳朵：“宝贝儿，叫老公。”

“老……老公…”Kun咬着下唇，身体有点僵硬。

“哎！”Pep愉快地应了一声。

Kun偷偷地瞄着Pep，企图探究Pep的表情，但显然，他失败了。Pep装作没看到，心情大好地扬起嘴角。

10.

等着衣服干透的Pep大喇喇地躺在床上揽着Kun一起投入地看着言情剧。

“哦，这个傻逼！”两个人一起对着男二号骂着。

“啊，他们可真好。”Kun捧着脸傻笑着看电视里的浪漫吻戏。Pep摸摸他的脸，也转过头吻上来。

“演到哪儿了演到哪儿了？”Kun端着两碗泡面回来，把泡面放在床头又利索地爬上床，在床上坐稳后端起一碗泡面，呼噜噜地吸起来。Pep愣了一下，有样学样地也端起一碗大口吃起来——他是真的饿了。

“哪有人在床上吃饭的！”Pep一边大口吃着一边嫌弃。

“我啊！”Kun笑嘻嘻地应着，把面汤都喝得一滴不剩。

11.

Pep穿好衣服扭头看失神的Kun：“不送送我？”

“哦。”Kun站起身跟着Pep走下楼。

“你等我一下。”Pep转身走进便利店，一会儿拿着一盒巧克力出来塞到Kun手上。

那是全便利店最贵的巧克力，Kun以前只舍得买过一次。Kun笑得像个傻乎乎的小孩，嘻嘻地凑上去踮脚吻了吻Pep的脸：“谢谢老公。”

Pep定定地盯着Kun的脸，眼里闪过一丝稍纵即逝的怜悯。

Kun回去后才发现，Pep在Kun的速写本里夹了一叠钞票，美滋滋地傻笑了半天，把这些钞票和巧克力包装纸一起压在了糖果盒。

拿起一块Pep买的巧克力咬了一小口，不知为什么，今天的巧克力格外甜。

“老公。”Kun反复咀嚼着这个词，语调越来越往上飞，最后一头栽到床上把脸卷进被子里嘻嘻地傻笑。

12.

Kun意识到自己有点傻，已经是第三天了——他忘记了要Pep的联系方式，也再没有等到Pep的人。

“你说，老公这个词，是不是确实包含什么隐藏意思啊？”Kun结账泡面时，没精打采地问便利店的老板娘。

“就是包含王八蛋男人的意思。”老板娘粗声粗气地回答。

Kun决定把冰箱里那盒巧克力吃完，就再也不去想王八蛋男人的事。但是巧克力越吃越慢，最后每次只舍得吃一点点。

但除此之外，Kun基本回到了从前的生活节奏。白天睡觉画画，晚上揽客，只有拉开冰箱看到那盒巧克力时，又忍不住想起了那个男人，会温柔地叫他宝贝儿。

13.

那天回去后没多久，Pep便调任了隔壁市的分校美术学院的院长。

他也记不清到底从什么时候开始，也搞不清为什么，只是看到各种精美的巧克力总是下意识买下来。家里和办公室堆得到处都是巧克力。

14.

Kun的速写本马上画完了，翻到最后一页时，Kun愣住了。

最后一页画着一幅精巧的裸体人像，明显画上的人是Kun，画的一角赘着Pep的名字。

“宝贝儿。”Kun似乎又听到那个声音。

比起自己，那个男人才更知道怎么诱惑人，他知道自己多迷人，才那么轻易去诱惑人。

“老公。”Kun摸着那幅画，呢喃着。


End file.
